Reconsoft
Reconsoft '''(stylized as '''ReconSoft) is the video game developer founded in 2006 later "revived' in 2012 with help from namco. This developer mostly known as the indie/doujin video game developers (mostly making Touhou Fan-Games) before start to developing a bigger, original games. as now, it consisted of employees from many video games companies. Since 2016, Reconsoft now partnering with NINE100 Studios and mostly publishing their games under the company's flag ever since. Foundation and Indie Game Developing era Reconsoft (back then it was named Night Team Recon '''before being renamed sometimes in 2008) founded in 2006 by two men of different nationality, Adi Rahman, an Indonesian citizen, and Keita Tanonaka, a Japanese citizen who studying in some University in Jakarta. They developed and release many indie and doujin games (mostly Touhou-themed fangames). Most notable from their fan-games are fighting Touhou Fangames called "Rebellion of Machinery". As the time goes, many friends of Rahman and Tanonaka enlist to be the part of the developing team and in late 2007, over 20 people were become the part of Reconsoft. Near-Bankruptcy and Revival In 2010, due the lack of income from their indie fangame on that time, the team start to suffer the effect of bankrupcy. slowly, every members were resigned or fired due the shortage amount of salary payment. The project stopped and eventually cancelled after 15 people were out from the team. In 2011, Rahman start to write a Novella called "Paradox" (which eventually will be adapted into video games and anime series 3 years later) and distribute it via internet and book publisher in order to maintain the income for his life. Tanonaka in other hand, start working in Bandai Namco as designer and bug fixers in order to refund the dying Reconsoft. Finally, in 2012, Bandai Namco offers Rahman and Tanonaka a contract that will save the company in exchange they should developed a game that different from their usual type. Both were signed the contract and given USD 2.000.000,00 to used for rebuilding the Reconsoft. As in 2013, more than 2000 employees from various famous video games/animation studio company (including the original 15 member of Reconsoft) were hired and began to start working under newly reformed Reconsoft. Paradox's Success and Petty Feud with Namco Development (( Written soon. )) Subsidiaries Reconsoft Tokyo Main Subsidiary which contribute to several game development by another subsidiary. Based on Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Currently Collaborating with Kadokawa Games to make '''Warship Maiden. Reconsoft Los Angeles Reconsoft Los Angeles or Reconsoft LA is the subsidiary of Reconsoft based on Los Angeles, California. They work on RTS-based project such as Empire of Earth and Age of Fantasy series. Reconsoft Hamburg Reconsoft Hamburg is the subsidary based on Hamburg, Germany. Works on Lost World franchise - An Open-World Survival FPS. Reconsoft Akiba Reconsoft Akiba is the subsidiary of Reconsoft based on Akihabara District of Tokyo, Japan. Mainly work on Legend of Stygr series and various Visual Novel games. Reconsoft Bandung Formerly named Digital Happiness, it's a subsidiary based on Bandung, Indonesia. Reconsoft acquired the rights of DreadOut franchise as soon they buy the company. Project: Paradox Project: Paradox is the subsidiary of Reconsoft that in charged of creating Paradox series. Led by Rahman and Tanonaka themselves. Based on Reconsoft's main HQ on Shibuya, Tokyo. Reconsoft Invictus Formerly named Reconsoft Gensokyo, it's the subsidiary of Reconsoft that was mostly work on Touhou-themed fan games before Hideo Kojima join in and start to make their own games. They first and only major original game release is Wastebound. Reconsoft Seoul Reconsoft Seoul is the new branch of subsidiary founded in 2017 by a dedicated fans of Reconsoft from South Korea. They are working on a new project codenamed Interstellar. The name doesn't have to do with the 2014 movie of the same name. Staffs for more information, see also /List of Staff/ Trademarks of Reconsoft Multi-Media Series *Paradox™ (Has numerous Video Games, Animated Series, Spin-off Manga, etc.) *Legend of Stygr™ (Has Numerous Video Games, Offcial Manga Spin-off and planned Animated Series) Video Games Series *Lost World™ *Empire of Earth™ *Super Multiverse Battle Arena™ *Project: Interstellar Television Series *Codename Rei:Oh™ (1 Season Sci-Fi anime heavily influenced from Ghost in The Shell/Appleseed) *Life of Anne-Chan™ (2 Season Slice of Life/Humor anime, very successful in Asia and North America) *Satria Pandawa™ (An Epic Science Fantasy Indonesian/Indian Drama series) *The Douchebags and the Dead™ (An UK/US zombie apoclaypse parody/comedy series that satirize Zombie Apocapyse trope in general) Video Games developed by Reconsoft Project: Paradox *Paradox (2015 - PS3, PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Paradox Phantasm (2016 - PS Vita) *Paradox: Exinction (2018 - PS4, Xbox One, PC, Anima) Reconsoft LA *Empire of Earth (2016 - PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Super Multiverse Battle Arena (2019 - PS4, Xbox One, PC, Anima, Fusion) - Additional Developer Reconsoft Akiba *Legend of Stygr (2017 - PS4, Playstation Vita) *Super Multiverse Battle Arena (2019 - PS4, Xbox One, PC, Anima, Fusion) - Co-Develop with Reconsoft Hamburg Reconsoft Hamburg *Lost World (2018 - PS4, Xbox One, PC, Anima) *Super Multiverse Battle Arena (2019 - PS4, Xbox One, PC, Anima, Fusion) - Co-Develop with Reconsoft Akiba Reconsoft Gensokyo *Touhou Raigeki ~ Great Thunder Tower (2013 - PC) *Touhou Yousaisen ~ Symphonia of New Order (2014 - PC, PS3, Nintendo Wii U) Category:Game Developers